The Demon Within
by Flameear
Summary: What happens when Johnny is actually wounded? And Shmee takes his chance... Also includes Squee, his parents, and another's I throw in (yes I mean you taco guy)
1. Chapter 1

**Well info for you. I see our love able Johnny as a young man between the ages of 19-22 ( he doesn't actively remember his past so he doesn't know his own age.) he has been killing for 3 years since moved into his house. Squee I see as a mall child around 8 almost 9. Shmee is a demon but more on that later. This is my first fanfic involving humans or really anything that I'm going to try and keep up on... By the way, please tell me how I do with Johnny. He's much like me except I am a girl and not a killer... But... XD anyway Read and review please to keep my spirits high. **

_What better demon is there, then the one within?_

Nnys pov

"Squee!" I hiss, tap scrapping on my young neighbors window, my mouth twisting into a painful grimace. I tab again raising my voice slightly," Squee, please open it." My voice sounds like gravel. I scrape at the window once again my fingers leaving slight blood trails. Wincing I give up and pull open the window, letting my self in. I swallow the stabbing pain the action causes. A dark chuckle squeezes out, a sneer on my face. I find it funny that after all the pain I have caused, my own is still the most fascinating. As I step fully onto the young boy's carpet, I groan softly a fresh coat of blood bathing my left hand. I sigh as I hear the metal ting of a drop hitting my steal clad toe. Hearing a squeak coming from over by the bed, I jerk. The noise too sudden to my heightened senses. "Squee? I ask my stomach wound forgotten. I glance over seeing the horribly disfigured Shmee sitting on top. My lip curls into a snarl. That stupid creature was going to be the death of me. I fight to smother my anger as its dark laughter echoes in my ears. Choosing to ignore the demon bear I drop to the ground, huffing as more blood flows. "Squee, Why are you down there? Aren't there spiders? I loath spiders."

I watch the young one shake his head, large eyes turning into a white blur line."M..mister N. Nnny d..did you kill someone?" His voice lifted at the end into his characteristic squee. I tilt my head a bit sorry for scaring the boy, but not enough to apologies. He needed to learn the true horrors of then world while still safe.

"Yes, I did kill someone... Though being a someone involves having... Something..." I pause sniffling a bit generally hurt. "He called me wacky." Remembering the vile man made me grimace and reminded me why I was here. Quickly, my long limbs unfolding, I stood at my full height, 5'9". "Squee... Can you get the disinfectant?" My face felt cold and unnatural. Gently I touched it, exploring the new feeling.

Squee's view point

My eyes were wide as I wiggled out from under my bed, the blue sheets pulling at my hair. I winced my breath squeezing out as my knees landed in Johnny's blood. Facing towards the floor, but my eyes looking up, I sighed. My maniac neighbor always comes in here leaving blood behind. I turned around, dodging Shmee, and dug under my pillow, pulling out some super germ (most likely) gone. Head still down I reached out sullenly handing Nny the needed tube. " c..could y. not bring people's blood here?" I hold my breath waiting for the unpredictable young man's response.

Johnny's point of view

I shiver, mind stilling somewhat as I touch the long slice in my black shirt. Looking down i draw in my breath, the white square was almost black in the gloom. Happy noodle boy's twisted figure was almost obscure with all the blood. The dark laughter echoed though my head as I took the disinfectant from the small boy. Growling lowly in deep in my chest I snap the cap off, and squeeze out a thick blob of stuff before I heard Squee. My right eyes started to twitch, but I force a smile to stay on my lips. I look at the still form his head still down. The hand that was still holding the tube was twitching and gripping to hard making more of the whitish clear goop come out. I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming at the child, though honestly I'm not sure if I even had the strength. Finely dropping the now empty germ begone tube, I sighed. "I will try Squee, though most of this blood is mine." A dark chuckle escaped my lips.

Squee's view

"S..so M..mister N,Nny the bad man hurt you?" I asked eyes going wide as I watched my scary neighbor man fight for control. I flinched at the mans laughter, sounding so much like what echoes from across the street at 2 a.m. Johnny sighs ripping his black shirt over his head exposing the deep gash running from one side of his stomach to the other. Blood was barley flowing anymore. "Yes Squee, the man hurt me, stole my knife and tried to gut me. But your friend Nny was to quick and I shoved the blade up though his jaw into his brain." I squeak at Nny's description. "Y.y,You won't do that to me will you, M,mister ?" I watch in horrific fascination as the manic applied the germ begone to the deep wound, the clear gel turning pink then dark red making the skin and mussels gleam.

Johnny's pov

I grunted in discussted at the slimy feel of my own flesh. The lack of blood was starting to make me nervous, how much have I lost already? I look around the room eyes starting to panic as I see the silver tinged scarlet covering everything, obvious in the moon light. I feel my eyes grow lopsided unable to stop even though I know Squee is terrified. I grab quickly at my shirt pulling it over my head. A jolt of pain lances though me as the now stiff shirt touches the wound. Breathing heavily I know I must get out of here, or do something I would regret. I grit my teeth glancing at the shaking boy. "I would never hurt you, who else's window could I go though? And who else would I tell stories to? The dough boys?" I laugh, a sharp manic edge to it. Suddenly I lurch to the window my fingers grasping. My body feels so... Cold... Looking up the last thing I see is Squee's face looking down at me, tears rolling down a deeply bruised face. A horrible laughter fills the air around me.

**Sorry for the jumping point of views. I just felt you needed an outsiders view. ...OMG I just had the most weirdest thought... Johnny and Squee could be related. We know Squee's last name and it begins with a C... And what does our favorite homicidle maniac's last name begin with? Anyway thanks for reading and no steal my idea :) if I get some reviews about my weird idea I might explain more of my thought processes at the end of chapter 3**.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demon Within Chapter 2 Sorry guys about the really REALLY short last chapter (before the edit)... I wasn't sure how much to write. If you haven't done so yet, please go back and read it. I added more. Including a random idea that makes (almost) sense. Anyway onward fellow sleepless person, onward**.

_Dreams, no mater how strange and unusual, are really memories in disguise. _

Squee's point of view

I stand there staring at my scary neighbor passed out in the middle of the floor for what feels like hours, my breath wheezing in and out, hurting my bruised throat. A constant high pitched screech was peeling out. "Shmee, what do I do? Is he dead?" I ramble on for a bit more before I take a deep breath stopping the screech, a flash of anger running though me. Why did I always call for Shmee? He kept trying to tell me that daddy hated me, and should die. But daddy loves me... I shake my head touching the fresh bruise along my jaw. Sighing I move closer to the sleeping maniac, (yes I said sleeping, I can't just kill Nny, you crazy). I look him over fighting the insane urge to giggle. Nny was laying with his face pressed sideways into the floor. His butt was sticking up in the air, and his hands circling his head reaching toward the window. A knife was sticking up from one of his boots. I shake my head, sleeping he didn't look so scary. A beam of moon light lay along his left cheek highlighting the deep scar going over his eye. My arms start shaking in fear I moved closer. Even though I'm pretty sure he might kill me I had to lay him flat. Reaching forward I pulled on his right foot. His body slowly slid back. A squeak escaped my tight throat as one side of his body thumped to the ground. Slowly I grabbed his left foot, the one with the knife, I stilled my hand hovering over the deep blue blade. The smile face looked just like the ones covering my walls.

"You should take it",a cool voice mummers from my bed. I yelp whipping around it see Shmee standing on his own. He had just started to do this and speak back to me. "You should take that knife and stab it into Nn,Ny's back." He said making fun of me. "Then you should sneak into your good for nothing fathers office and slit his throat." Shmee's face was twisted into an evil sneer.

I was shaking, but not in fear. I was angry that every time I was calm the bear aways tried to get me to kill or destroy. It was getting so tiring. I don't WANT to plant firecrackers in Ms. B's nose, or strangle the scary dog. I pull my eyes from the blue handed knife and twist away from Johnny's still form. I fight to control an old anger that makes my eyes blaze. I know under this anger is fear. A fear so strong... I don't want to be like Johnny, I really don't want to be like him. I don't want to live in a scary blood covered house echoing with the screams of bad people. My internal rant continues as I move quietly towards my once loving and only friend. "Shmee why? Why do you do this to me? I don't want to hurt daddy, or Johnny, or the mean people at school. Not really."

My questions were interrupted by laughter. "Oh, you foolish child, you simple little thing. What would you do if I told you it's Nny's fault that I talk out loud. Would you like to kill him then? Wouldn't you like him to stop coming over, and making your daddy mad at the blood and broken glass?" The bear sneered hissing slightly.

"Wh...what do you mean he made you talk?" I ask my voice shivered as a tingle ran down my spine.

"You really don't remember? The first night Nny showed up breaking though your window? How often did I talk before that Hu?" The bear smiled believing he had a point

. I tilted my head," You told me to kill Mommy right before we moved here..." I shuddered unsure and nervous.

"Did I?" Shmee smiled knowing that he had me trapped. My body grew cold as I actually thought back two years ago. I couldn't remember anything... I turned back toward Johnny my brow wrinkled. I was so confused. I wished the aliens would come back and give me back my memory. Sighing I chose to ignore my one time friend and try to flip Nny onto his back. I was shaking horribly as I pushed up on his left side. He rolled over sickeningly easy. I glance at his prone face giggling in relief that he still slept soundly... I do wonder what he dreamed about.

**Sad face I really suck at keeping in character. Tell me what you think/how to improve? No flames though please**.


	3. Info for you

**Alright guys this here's some information i what Im planing for this story. I am continuing it, and hopefully so really soon (hopefully with in the week) it will continue with the switching of points of view but it is going to be I a differnot thread. Johnny has actually been in a coma for the last 3 years... Squee and Shmee will still be a huge part of this story as well. So don't worry my few readers we will get going again**


End file.
